Greiz
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = Hires and resurrects mercenaries |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello."'' *''"Greetings."'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"Good day."'' *''"Good evening."'' *''"Who goes there?"'' *''"Need some help?"'' *''"Yes, citizen?"'' *''"Come back this way, have you? What, didn't you see enough action here the first time?"'' (after returning from Act III) Introduction *''"I'll bet you wonder how this town manages to stay safe with all the trouble going on out in the desert. Well, I can tell you that it's got nothing to do with the local town guards... they're all in the palace for some reason. Jerhyn hired me and my mercenaries to help keep the peace around here. We're not cheap, but we're the best this wasteland has to offer."'' Gossip *''"We do a good job in town, but beyond the city gates, you'll find all manner of demons."'' *''"The local guards were all relocated to the palace after the troubles began. No one really knows why. Actually, all of the town's brothel girls have been hiding out in the palace's cellar lately, so I assume that the guards have been assigned to 'protect them' with their lives."'' *''"I might spare you a few of my men. Why, enough gold can muster an army."'' *''"Jerhyn's got a nice little trading post going here. Despite his youth, he is a clever businessman. As you can see by that palace, he's done quite well for himself."'' *''"We're keeping the town safe and tight, but I've got a hunch there's something Jerhyn's not telling us."'' *''"Ah, Elzix is quite a character. I had a few run-ins with his band of outlaws in my younger years. Now, he's as settled as the dunes out there. The Desert Rain Inn is his pride and joy these days."'' *''"Atma seems to be a fine woman. But I'm sure the loss of her family has made her lonely. Perhaps I should go over and console her when I get off duty tonight…"'' *''"Geglash is an imposing warrior, but he's never been able to back down from a fight. One of these days, his pride will be the death of him."'' *''"Meshif has sailed all around the southern seas and visited many strange lands. It must be driving him mad, having to stay anchored here." '' *''"I haven't talked much to Fara. She keeps to herself most of the time. I get the feeling that she doesn't like us mercenary types much."'' *''"I'd stay clear of Lysander, if I were you. He's always mixing his damned potions and chemicals. I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up blowing himself to smithereens!"'' *''"Drognan's a mystery to me. Then again, I never did trust mages much."'' Gossip (About Greiz) Elzix: :"I miss the brothels that used to do business here. You know, all of the ladies fled to the palace as soon as the trouble in the desert started. You'd think that they could at least come out once in a while now that Greiz and his men have things relatively under control." Geglash: :"Greiz seems to have this place locked down nice and tight. Not that I couldn't have done the same! I've proven my valor in combat plenty of times." Meshif: :"Greiz seems to be a dependable fellow. I hope he can handle it if those things in the desert decide to attack this town." Jerhyn: :"Greiz, the mercenary captain I hired to secure the gates of Lut Gholein, keeps order in town, as well." Fara: :"Greiz is a fine warrior and leader, but in his heart, he will always be a mercenary for hire. I cannot be loyal to those who have no loyalty to themselves." Lysander: :"Oh… I have great faith in Greiz. He seems to have things well in hand." Quests Radament's Lair *''"I've personally found some of that devil's victims washed up out of the sewer. Often, they are missing limbs or a head, and their bodies have always been skinned. At first the creature raided the town at night... That's how Atma lost her family. Now we've got him barricaded in the sewers. You're safe up here on the surface, but every now and again some fool wants to be a hero and heads down to the waste tunnels with a pig-sticker."'' *''"We've been meaning to send an organized group down there to kill that thing, but it would be dangerous. We just can't afford the chance of losing any men with all the trouble that's going on in the desert."'' *''"You've killed Radament, eh? That's quite a nice piece of work! If you ever need a job as a mercenary, I'd be happy to sign ya' up."'' The Tainted Sun *''"This midday darkness reeks of foul magic! My men and I are trying to keep the peace, but this kind of thing really scares people."'' *''"Don't worry! My men and I have an iron grip on this town. If those cursed Claw Vipers are plotting anything against us, we'll be prepared for 'em."'' *''"I'm glad that's over with!"'' The Arcane Sanctuary *''"The only thing in Jerhyn's cellar are the harem girls that have been hiding there since the troubles began."'' *''"What's got you so occupied in the palace? Don't tell me you're finding the Harems more compelling than killing demons? That would be out of character for one such as yourself."'' *''"Unbelievable! The Harem girls are dead! The palace guards have been fighting off demons from the cellar. How could that happen without my knowledge?"'' The Summoner *''"That guy really talks like that? Sounds like either Horazon has gone stir-crazy or that's some impostor."'' *''"So, Horazon's been dead for some time. I take it you at least found what you were looking for."'' The Seven Tombs *''"If you're going into the deep desert, why not hire a few of my men to watch your back?"'' *''"I've heard that your foe got away from you this time. Well, look at it this way... you've got the demons on the run. If you're going to be leaving, then... Well, thanks for your help."'' Category:NPCs